La Fille en Noir
by HellMorgana
Summary: Laissez moi me présentez à mon tour, après tout c'est de moi dont il s'agit,je suis Sibylle, la redoutable Sibylle, si belle créature que vous risquez de vous bruler les rétines à force de me fixer avec tant d'insistance.J'ai tous les droits sauf sur lui


_Chapitre I_

Une vie insignifiante, privée du moindre intérêt excepté celui offert par une quelconque illusion me répugnait autrefois, mais elle a été bouleversée, détruite par ces temps troublées qui frappèrent à notre porte il y a déjà fort longtemps, à une époque qu'il m'est impossible d'oublier. L'enfant au cœur tendre, protégée et adorée découvre alors la véritable souffrance et la cruauté de ses pairs, elle comprend que les jours anciens, ou l'ennui de la jeunesse l'étouffait, étaient ce paradis qu'elle recherche désormais.

Qui pourrait ignorer l'utilité du prince ? La prise charmante filant comme le vent au volant de sa Ferrari blanche, libérateur du joug parental au porte feuille bien garni, celui dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent, gibier préféré de quelques mères avides d'ascension sociale ou de perpétuation des gènes. Le poison d'un rêve impossible s'insinue dans nos veines, drogue douce que ces quatre mots « _il était une fois » _injectent brutalement dans l'esprit et qui brouille encore et encore, efface le peu de lucidité que l'on possède et que l'on parvient à acquérir de nouveau après maintes confrontations à l'horreur pestilentielle de la réalité. C'est le début d'une merveilleuse histoire dévoilée par la voix douce d'une mère aimante, ou du narrateur de versions animées monopolisées par Walt Disney. Ces contes forgent l'esprit de nos enfants d'une manière élégante, bat toi pour la réussite de ta vie, la découverte l'amour et tu accéderas au bonheur, celui qui dans toute sa splendeur te feras jouir un instant. Puis vient l'irremplaçable et irrévocable question, et après ?

Et après ? Que devient Cendrillon ?

Cendrillon est de nos jours le dindon de la farce, la prisonnière d'un appartement luxueux, d'un bureau ultra moderne se cassant la tête pour un patron se livrant sans relâche à un harcellement sexuel des plus originaux. Elle porte un parfum Chanel, enivrant comme chacun le sait, hors de prix comme chacun le sait aussi, elle se l'est acheté elle-même en femme d'affaire indépendante pendant que son mari de prince se tapait la sorcière pas si vilaine que ça.

Et si le prince ne s'était jamais pointé ?

La belle Blanche-Neige, la beauté étant bien sur obligatoire et nécessaire, se serait elle finalement réveillée? Brisant d'un bon coup de talon, le verre de son cercueil et crachant avec distinction le morceau empoisonné, notre beauté se dirige vers la grande ville, se tue à la tache pour un salaire misérable, tout cela par dignité, afin de ne pas échouer à la NPE, l'addiction à la pomme se transformant en nicotine, elle fume clope sur la clope afin de masquer le gout sucré du fruit vicieux qui tend à persister, toujours coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Je ne suis pas une héroïne, en aucune façon, ni comique, ni tragique ni rien du tout, je ne cherche pas de fin heureuse pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne crois pas à ces foutaises, ne me traitez pas d'héroïne, je m'identifie plutôt à la méchante sorcière, vous savez celle qui persécute les princesses, terrifient les animaux de la foret et baise avec le prince qui ne les aimera jamais en se servant d'un chasseur fauché et fou amoureux d'elle par dessus le marché. Qu'elle importance ?

Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, je vous rassure, les tares comme moi ne naissent pas toute faite, il faut les façonner, les travailler au corps, les sculpter pour leur donner la forme voulue, vous pouvez devenir comme moi, passer dans le camps des désillusionnés avant l'âge, des blasés de tout et malheureux sans en avoir rien à foutre. Pourquoi ? Et bien, comme on apprends que un et un font deux, j'apprends simplement qu'il n'y a pas une maman et un papa, mais une maman, une maîtresse et un papa qui font deux en apparence, que maman qui a détesté la vie depuis que papa s'y est forcé une place, se l'est finalement enlevé me laissant seule. Je me souviens de l'expression de son visage quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, de la sensation de manque soudain ressenti et je n'avais rien compris, et j'avais attendu. Quand j'ai enfin compris, il était trop tard, papa penché sur moi, son corps à elle étendue dans l'herbe, paisible, calme, une expression solennelle rendait son visage plus beau que jamais, lui conférait une dignité sereine, heureuse, ses mains blanches, ses doigts fins entrelacés au dessus de sa tête semblait trahir un mouvement d'abandon total comme si la mort avait était un soulagement, absence de peur tant attendue. Ce monde autour d'elle, visite macabre reçue, la dernière, pleurs silencieux et inutiles et pourtant la solitude … Je savais que j'avais mal mais un halo d'indifférence m'entoura soudain pour ne plus jamais me relâcher, j'espérais seulement que cette femme n'avait pas trop souffert. Je n'ai pas versé une larme. J'avais douze-ans, bien assez vieille pour supporter et bien assez vieille aussi pour ne plus oublier, ce qui me l'avait enlevé, tous ces visages autour de moi...

Je sais pertinemment que ma vie est bien supérieure à celle des pauvres petites humaines, la mienne brille comme un diamant au soleil, la leur est habitée de coup de téléphones grotesques, de petits fiancés immatures, et de cours futiles et dépassés. Je ne suis en rien semblables à ces pâles créatures, même pas humaine, non surtout pas humaine mais néanmoins mortelle.

Moi et les miens sommes peut être en infériorité numérique, perdue au milieu de votre masse grouillante, mais nous sommes plus forts que vous, plus puissant que votre Créateur, insérés dans votre sociétés, adapté à vos modes de vie, présents dans vos lits quand l'envie nous prend, voraces, nous absorbons vos forces délicieuses, assoiffés, toujours ivre du nectar rouge divin qui coule en vous et donne vie à vos corps fragiles, esprits vagabonds, gorgé après gorgé, goutte après goutte, nous instillons le dégout de nos propres personnes comme un acide brulant jusqu'à ce que vous périssiez sans possibilité aucune d'y échapper.

Vous commencez à vous faire une petite idée de qui nous sommes, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes loin du compte, croyez moi. Des noms, on nous en a donné des quantités, démons, esprits maléfiques, morts vivants … vampires, et j'en passe, vous devinerez les adjectifs colorés utilisés pour nous décrire, nous ne sommes rien de cela, bien pire je le crains, ce que vous pensez ne nous affecte pas le moins du monde, parce que nous nous salissons, abimons très bien nous même, nul besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes les héritiers d'héritiers malades, contaminés par la maladie épouvantable, elle a fait de nous les monstres de l'humanité, les défauts du vivant. Les fils et les filles du diable, insupportables ombres de vos cauchemars. Tout n'est que jeu, pouvoir, crime et souffrance, nous nous amusons de notre impitoyablement longue existence, de l'ennui paralysant, nous buvons, sortons, embrassons sans jamais s'arrêter, autant de tentatives désespérés pour sentir en nous ne serai ce qu'un peut d'envie d'exister, nous sommes ceux qui vous hante et vole la vie de vos corps alors même que nous n'avons pas faim de la vie.

Pour moi le plus triste est que nous soyons totalement dépossédé d'identité. D'après ce que l'on sait notre espèce est apparu au XVIII e siècle, en plein siècle dit « des Lumières » hilarant n'est ce pas ? Dieu descend de son piédestal et la populace terrifiée se tourne vers les ténèbres en quête d'une immortalité perdue, les philosophes rigolent. La source la plus sure que nous ayons vient de notre propre sang, une mutation génétique apparemment inédite, hasardeuse, le premier d'entre nous est naît durant une période de peste, peu importe l'année, le jour, l'endroit impossible à savoir avec certitude. Et tout s'enchaine, la psychose s'empare de l'Europe, la méconnaissance de la science engendre des procès de suppôts de Satan, des pieux sont enfoncés dans le cœur des morts calcinés, peu ragoutant je vous l'accorde mais dans leur esprit il fallait éviter à tout prix la propagation, le vampirisme était une maladie qu'il fallait éradiquer à tout prix. Aujourd'hui nous sommes fort, la morsure est mortelle, aucune transformation n'a plus lieu mais les générations se succèdent et nous proliférons.

Laissez moi me présentez à mon tour, après tout c'est de moi dont il s'agit, en quelques mots je suis Sibylle, la redoutable Sibylle, si belle créature que vous risquez de vous bruler les rétines à force de me fixer avec tant d'insistance, progéniture sacrée de monstre, j'ai tous les droits sauf ceux qui importe vraiment naturellement, mon père est ce que l'on peut appelé l'un des bras droits de notre roi à tous. Je suis le genre de fille inaccessible que tout le monde rêve d'avoir mais n'aura jamais, pas même en rêve, vos mains profane ne peuvent m'atteindre sauf si je le décide, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, ma famille a tous les droits sur moi, ce qui me pourri irrévocablement la vie. Plus insolente qu'un page, ma boisson préférée est un grand cru de 30 ans, un véritable délice.

Si je me mêle à vous c'est uniquement pour apprendre votre fonctionnement, celui de vos entreprises, de vos gouvernements, l'intérêt n'est que celui de mieux vous régenter, vous soumettre et vous tuer, et puis papa a pour but de faire quelque chose de son amour de fille, en plus de celui de lécher les bottes sa majesté, but de la plupart d'entre nous en somme. Nous sommes infiltré partout, de la chaise en bois du commissaire du petit village au fauteuil en cuir du bureau ovale. J'occuperais peut être votre place un jour, qui sait, je m'emparerais de votre salaire sans efforts,je ne dors presque pas, quelques heures par semaines me suffisent amplement, je vous laisse imaginer ce à quoi j'emploie le reste de mon temps, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Nous aimerions pouvoir jouir sans cesse de vos peurs, mais cela se révèle être impossible, se révéler au grand jour est puni de mort, notre existence doit demeurer secrète, alors nous vous persécutons et jouons avec vos nerfs pour mettre un peu de piment dans nos vie, marre d'être des dieux parmi les dieux, bien plus jouissif d'être des dieux parmi les hommes, besoin de descendre et de marcher dans la foule qui nous prend pour des jet-setters stupides et mal élevés, besoin de faire du mal pour supporter la souffrance qu'on ne peut partager. On essaye tout, rien n'est trop beau, trop précieux. _  
><em>_  
><em>_En réalité, on vit sur votre dos, nous sommes des parasites qui dévorent sans raison poussé par un instinct de survie pathétique et désespéré. On fait tout ce que nos parents nous disent de faire car on fond, nous tremblons ,terrifiés, paralysés par la peur qu'ils nous inspirent et que l'on inspirera plus tard a nos enfants, on tourne en ronds sans pouvoir s'arrêter, on suit la ligne du cercle vicieux de notre vie, s'en écarter c'est tout perdre, tout, perdre. Le bonheur apparent n'est qu'un leurre, ils n'y a que des masques qui dansent autour de moi, je mens aux autres qui me mentent, mais je ne me mens pas à moi même, ça jamais, je suis la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. Les jours et les années se succèdent et se ressemblent. Aucun intérêt, on ne profite de rien, tout recommencera demain. Je crève d'envie d'en finir tout de suite, ce n'est malheureusement pas si facile, les années ont durcies ma peau comme un diamant, qu'elle lâcheté d'en terminer, et puis j'ai peur … Peur de ce que je connais pas, et putain pas envie de devenir une «elle» bis, et puis Maggie a encore besoin de moi, ou ira t' elle, que deviendra t' elle si je disparaissais soudain.__En attendant il faut se forcer un passage dans l'espace tant que le temps ne pose pas de problème, oublier, oublier et recommencer les mêmes conneries jusqu'à ce que ce soit elles qui me tuent, mais seulement quand je m'y attendrais le moins, quand je serai satisfaite et que j'aurais envie de vivre. __Pour se donner l'impression d'une maîtrise de nous même, on dépasse les limites, la roulette russe ce n'est pas pareil sans un flingue chargé. Il n'y a plus rien en nous a par de l'adrénaline qui nous fait courir et plus rien, un trou béant à la place du cœur. Les amis et les amants se multiplient, finalement ils ne sont rien d'autres que notre propre reflet dans une glace brisée, des morceaux de morceaux, des restes de restes, ce même monstre éclatant de beauté et de jeunesse qui a plusieurs visages, mais au fond n'est que le néant, et de toute façon on s'en fou, le je m'en foutisme est l'art dans lequel j'excelle, on ne m'atteint pas, jamais. __  
><em>

Il n'y a jamais eu de limites, mes gencives me font mal, foutrement besoin de sang.

Je m'appelle Sibylle, j'ai tout, et plus rien n'a d'importance depuis que tu m'a laissé.

Une nouvelle année commence. Je m'attends a ce que les gens me demande comment je vais, et je sais déjà ce que je leur répondrai. «Je vais bien», je vous le jure.

La douleur passe, la souffrance s'estompe peu a peu mais les cauchemars sont toujours la. Dans la pénombre, la chaleur de mon édredon, personne ne m'entends crier, personne ne me voit serrer ce morceau de tissu qui me permet de ne pas me noyer dans ces images qui ne surgissent que lorsque mes yeux se ferment, le sommeil me gagne. Seigneur, comme j'aimerai ne pas avoir ce besoin.

«Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de supporter tout ça», si je le suis et peu importe si je ne le suis pas, je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'empêcher de feindre le bonheur, je le mérite après toutes ces années. Après tout une nouvelle année commence.


End file.
